


Summer's Regala

by Justawriter68



Series: The Seasonal Realms [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ball, Fluff, Former Winter Prince Minseok, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Playing in the Snow, Summer King Jongdae, Visiting Family, Xiuchen being a little domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: For the first time in many years, another royal from one of the four major kingdoms enters the winter kingdom of Cherimon.On top of that, Jongdae is nervous to meet his new in laws.At least he gets to see snow for the first time, and he's got Minseok by his side, everything should go smoothly, right?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: The Seasonal Realms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543888
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Summer's Regala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts).



> This isn't really anything other than more indulgence of this little world, and a little gift to an awesome writer Xiuchen4ever. I thought you'd enjoy this little part of the universe! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading, and that you're having an awesome day and weekend! 
> 
> Until the next one! 
> 
> -Arya.

The air once filled with warmth and the sweet scent of flowers, is soon shifted into a cooler temperature. The cool turning colder, brighter colors shifting more into more unfamiliar territory, different than the vibrant colors of Seronda, Aestas, and Vensa . The trees bare of leaves, standing against the grey of the sky and the ever approaching mountains, pines beginning scent the air.

Fresh. 

Clean.

Sharp. 

Jongdae couldn't decide if he was more excited about the changing landscape, or more apprehensive about the whole thing. The simple idea that he was going somewhere that most people hadn't had an actually memory in the most recent recorded history, did put some weight on his shoulders, as this whole marriage and relationship had from the start. 

Would he change a moment of it? 

Not, at all. 

He loved the companion and confidant that he had gained from his formerly purely political marriage. 

Glad that he had gained a friend and lover equally. 

At the moment he could only attribute his feelings to excitement as he eagerly looked out of the window of their carriage, taking in every new landscape, with bright eyes.

"Jongdae, your face will get cold like that." Minseok gently pulls him away from the window, smiling a little more when he can see that the other royals face his already tinging with red, nose and cheeks, and they hadn't even made it up to where he lived yet. 

"I know, but it's interesting!" He bounces slightly in place, the move making them sit arm to arm once more, the radiating warmth that his husband always emitted seeping through his clothing and to his arm. 

Admittedly one of his many favorite details about his partner. 

"You're more excited than me, I think..." Minseok chuckles.

"Can you blame me? Its exciting, besides, you had your moment back when we were to leave." Jongdae smiles. 

Minseok just sighs, but he couldn't deny that his spouse was wrong, the moment they had gotten the approval, as much as he loved his new home and all. The thought of seeing his brother again and his home and getting to share that with Jongdae had lit him up with excitement. 

Sehun admittedly too, noting that the usually more stoic of the two servants was more peppy than usual. Both had caught the younger, smiling to himself sometimes when he thought that no one was looking. 

"I had to stop you from over preparing, Min..." Jongdae laughs. 

The elder huffs a little. "I just didn't want you to be cold, you've never experienced Cherimonian weather.”

The older had promptly swamped Jongdae and Junmyeon in furs and gloves that they would need, along with other clothing for the weather. Some how they were both able to talk him down to a 'reasonable' ten pairs between them along with other things they had packed to bring with them. 

Right now Jongdae was dressed in one of the furs, a light beige color streaked with white and a little brown, complemented the blonde of his hair and somehow further radiated warmth."I just think that my nervousness hasn't kicked in yet..." He bites his lower lip. "What if your brother doesn't like me?" 

Minseok takes his hand running a soothing circle with a thumb over the knuckles. "He'll love you... how can anyone not? And if they don't they'll have to take it up with me.”

Jongdae can see the firm promise in Minseok's eyes, the dark often steely looking eyes like a warm ink pot. He nods smiling a little as Minseok kisses the top of his hand, continuing to hold it as they continue soft conversation. 

Though as predicted, Jongdae's stomach soon filled with butterflies of apprehension as the mountains that were once only in the distance now become the center back drop. Rock, turning to trees and more snow, now a more obvious chill biting the air and giving their breath more physical form. 

“Your Majesty, Welcome home!” 

The pair hear the driver call down to the carriage, Minseok smiles at the words. The drivers that had picked them all up were from Minseok’s home country. Jongdae takes the moment to look out through the window once again, his time just slightly peeking behind the curtain, now it was all snow capped mountains, and ice draped trees. He could see people, and buildings now too, the surroundings becoming more indicative of civilization rather than just the rocks, snow, and various bits of foliage. 

Jongdae could now feel more of his nerves replacing the happy butterflies in his stomach, his hand clutching Minseok’s a little more tightly as he pulls away from the curtain, releasing a deep breath. 

Minseok squeezes his hand, smiling a little at him, assuring him without words that once again it was going to be alright, lips to Jongdae’s temple sealing that as they pulled up to the castle gates. 

Where as the entrance of Jongdae’s home was abundant in flowers, bees, butterflies and other such things. The air filled with the sweetness of past rains and the smell of sunlight in the air, bricks warm in the light. This was the complete opposite, the stone a light grey under the shrouded light of the day. Contrasting against the snow, and the green of the pines, and various other flowers that Jongdae couldn’t identify either because of distance or he simply didn’t know what they were. 

The carriage finally stills and it feels as if his own breath stills as well. 

From beside him he can feel Minseok shift over, his eyes sparkling with tell tale excitement, as he begins gathering himself. He realizes that he has to be calm, he was going to be critiqued and analyzed more than likely from the moment that he stepped out into the open. 

His gaze falls to where Minseok had pulled out his veil, the fabric a little more dressy, obviously celebrating the fact that he was returning home. The deep blue fabric, embroidered with silver, the design as delicate and intricate as snowflakes. In his other hand the one he had made for Jongdae, a contrast to Minseok’s white fabric embroidered in gold threat, small flowers and leaves to see if you were close enough. 

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to.” Minseok reminds. 

Jongdae shakes his head. “No I want to, and I’m not going to lie I’ve been kind of curious about what it's like.” He gives a small smile trying to relax. “Besides, you had it made for me. How could I not wear it?” 

The smile Minseok gives him, honesty makes him relax just a little bit more, as the elder reaches forward to fix the piece of fabric on the lower half of his face. The older of the two leaning back to make sure it settled properly, nothing out of place. 

It made him more aware in that moment just how intimate an action this was, both taking off and putting on, even though he did it pretty much daily. 

“How do I look?” His words slightly stir the fabric, nothing dramatic as it was made to breathe better than other materials. 

“Gorgeous,” Minseok kisses Jongdae’s hands. “It suits you.” He next gives Jongdae the gloves, the younger royal placing them on, noting that they were thicker than Minseok’s own as he places them on. 

He then helps Minseok place his veil on, now a practiced motion, but making sure it was more than perfect, he pulls back just as there is a knock on the doors of the carriage. 

“Your Majesties, are you ready?” Sehun’s voice filters in from the outside. 

The pair look at each other again, and Minseok gives Jongdae’s hand a squeeze. 

“We’re ready.” Minseok confirms. 

Leaving the carriage almost seemed to go by too fast and move too slow all at once, he could also notice the immediate shift. In Minseok’s demeanor the moment that they left the vehicle. Some how his back seemed straighter and his eyes more steely, it was an obvious distance. 

“We, your royal guard, greet you your majesty!” The soldiers all shout at the same time, bowing ninety degrees. 

“Rise,” He acknowledges with a brief nod of his head. “Please make sure that our things make it to the right place. Sehun and Junmyeon will be in charge of that, you’re to listen to their directions.” 

“Yes, sir!” The initial guard at the front begins giving orders, going over to the second carriage where Sehun and Junmyeon were housed with most of their things. 

Jongdae briefly locks eyes with Junmyeon, he could tell that the older man was feeling apprehension as well, they both stuck out like sore thumbs here, obvious curiosity, and the fact that they were dressed more warmly, than their other counterparts. 

But the moment is gone as they’re led inside, and his focus shifts to his surroundings as they trade the outside for the inside. The inside he finds is much lighter than the outside looks, light it seems filtering from some unseen light source as they cross the marble floors. 

He could see portraits lining the walls, denoting the royal families, all of them imposing and grand in their own right. The last of the paintings however wasn’t hanging on the walls, he had imagined what Minseok’s older brother would look like. He was convinced that if Minseok was any indication, then he was sure the other monarch wouldn’t be any less beautiful or intelligent. 

The first thing that he sees are the eyes, that confirm his thoughts, two almost familiar inky pools, and the way that he carries him self as they approach closer. Almost gunmetal hair swept away from his face, a matching curtain of iron hiding the lower half of his face. If his husband, was the ice, snow, and everything refined, delicate, and unknown, then his brother was all of that plus the mountains, unmoving and prevalent. 

Minseok stops halfway, meeting his brother in the middle. “Your Majesty.” He drops into a bow and Jongdae follows suit, uttering the same phrase. 

As they rise there seems to be a tense air around the two, he didn’t know much about Minseok’s relationship with his brother. He had assumed that it had to be good because when ever Minseok had received a letter from their correspondence. 

So he watches the exchange with a little bated breath, but that soon changes when he can see the familiar smile of eyes that was prevalent in his own husband as the two approach and envelop each other in a hug. He can feel his shoulders sag a little in relief as the two reunite. 

“Its good, to see you again… let me look at my little brother.” Luhan pulls back to give Minseok a once over, patting his back. 

“You don’t look too shabby yourself _Your Majesty_.” Minseok teases his brother. 

“Oh please, don’t call me that. It sounds so weird coming from you…” Luhan laughs. 

Minseok merely smiles and then he turns to where Jongdae is standing reaching out a gloved hand for him. “I think its time I actually introduce you two…” 

Jongdae takes his hand, as the other Cherimonian royal turns his attention to him, beginning to take off his veil; the action causes his eyes to widen. 

“No need to be alarmed, we are family after all… it's finally nice to meet you outside of letters, Jongdae.” Luhan stretches a hand between them, Jongdae removing his own veil completing the hand shake between them. 

“A pleasure to meet you too, Minseok always speaks so highly of you whenever he received a letter.” He takes his place back beside Minseok as their hands fall back between them. 

“Oh, so you didn’t have him fear the worst. I’m proud of you baby brother.” Luhan looks a little smug. 

“Don’t tempt me now.” He smiles. “Its awfully silent in here.” 

At the mention of the room, Luhan sighs a little. “The elders and the rest of the court have decided to be gracious enough to allow you in their presence tonight at the ball they’re throwing.” 

Minseok frowns a little. “Seriously, tonight? We just got here.”

“I tried to have them push it until tomorrow, so that you can both get settled… but you know them.” His eyes flicker to Jongdae. “Always looking for a weakness,” he places his hands behind his back. “Besides they’ll find a way to cause more noise if we were to try and hold off.” 

Jongdae could kind of tell that Minseok and his relationship with his own court wasn’t the same that he had with his own. As most of his own court he had known since he was a child, sitting in on some meetings on his fathers lap. 

“Well, there’s nothing to do but to show up, if they want to look. Let them look, besides we do have a few hours to rest before we have to get ready.” The Aestian king looks between the two, with a slight smile. 

Luhan gives a smile of his own. “See, even he said it. You’ll be fine…” He sighs a little. “I’m sorry to leave you so soon, but there are other things to attend to. Your stuff has already been delivered to you old room, Min.”

The royal leaves them with one last smile, after that they depart their own way, Jongdae noticing some details that he recognized from his own home, such as the stain glass windows and the metal work. 

“Are those?” He stops in in the hallway, the window depicting the beautiful winter wonderland outside, the glass various shades of blues, and white frost. 

Minseok stops as well back tracking a little bit. “Serondan? Yes they are…” 

Jongdae nods and they continue to down to Minseok’s room, Jongdae had also tried to envision what he room would look like from the state of their shared bed room. All of his husbands things were usually organized meticulously and in the most efficient manner. 

He would expect any different here. 

And right he is, although the room is filled with things, it's obviously been organized, Tan already in her designated space in the room when her owner wasn’t in the room. Large eyes watching both Junmyeon and Sehun placing garments into the wardrobe. Everything had its place in the room, there was even a fire place with a seat in one corner of the room more than likely for show than anything. 

The floors were the same grey blue as the outside and the fireplace exterior a beautiful marble, with a couple of other windows beside it. The bed made of a dark wood, almost reddish in nature in the sunlight. 

“Your Majesties…” Junmyeon bows first upon seeing them enter, Sehun still following suit. 

“Your travel was pleasant?” Minseok asks, removing his veil and Jongdae doing the same, along with his gloves. 

“It was, hyung… although Jun-hyung got a little cold along the way.” Sehun replies, hanging up yet another garment. 

“But it was beautiful on the way up… I never thought I’d see snow.” Junmyeon hands another garment to the younger servant. 

“Dae here was the same way, sticking his head out of the window.” Minseok laughs a little, taking his own gloves off. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae whines, slightly puffing out his cheeks. 

Minseok only pinches them slightly in answer before looking at Sehun. “Hunnie, we have an event tonight, thrown by the court and the elders.” 

The way that the younger pauses, and how his expression twists would make you think that the was the one that had been deeply personally offended. “Sniffing us out already?” He slightly scoffs. “I was thinking that our welcome had been a little too peaceful.”He continues hanging up the garment, that was in his hands. 

“Is that a bad thing, Your Majesty?” Junmyeon’s eyes slightly shift between the two. 

“Not necessarily, it's more annoying than anything. They’re trying to see if there are any holes to poke through in this union.” Minseok sighs. 

“Well, they’re underestimating, Jongdae-hyung. He’s not an easy target.” Sehun huffs. “How are we dressing tonight?” The younger inquires, already leafing though what they had brought with them. 

“The dark blue.” Minseok replies. 

“You two sound like you’re prepping for battle.” Jongdae laughs a little bit, taking a seat on a chair near the bed. “Should I be matching?” 

Sehun pauses in his searching, to look back. “That’s actually a great idea.” 

Junmyeon immediately begins searching through the pieces as well pulling out a light blue garment, gold intricate detailing through out in small swirling patterns, and smaller flowers traditional Aestan royal clothing. “I’m afraid we don’t have anything darker.” 

“That should work fine.” Minseok, comes and wraps his arms around Jongdae from behind. “He’ll stand out anyways, and besides he’ll look great regardless… I wish they would try and say otherwise.” 

Jongdae smiles and kisses one of Minseok’s hands. 

“You’ll both look so good that there will be nothing but compliments.” Junmyeon assures, setting the clothing aside for later in the evening. “And you insisted that I not pack it.” He gives Jongdae a look. 

Jongdae just gives a smile in return, soon after that they continue getting settled Minseok showing him around a little. Including the small garden and pond, kitchen, library, and music room, where he learned that Minseok could play several instruments, ones that he was a little rusty on, but none the less Jongdae still wanted to hear him play. 

It's later as they’re getting ready for the ball, that Jongdae’s nerves return full fledged, and he imagines that this might’ve been how his husband felt the night of their wedding. His knee slightly jiggling in place as he allowed Junmyeon to work magic on his eyes under Sehun’s direction. The eye’s are an art form in this kingdom so he could only imagine that Minseok’s was going to be something to look at. 

“All done I believe…” Junmyeon takes a step back, assessing his work. 

Jongdae’s eyes open, looking up at him. “I’m sure it looks great.” 

“More than great.” Minseok comes over, pretty much fully dressed save his veil and gloves. 

Jongdae took in his appearance, from the deep blue eyeshadow gracing his lids, with gold accents drawn around the eye, further excentuated his eye shape. with each movement and shimmer, his outfit almost similar to the one that he had seen on their wedding day, the deep blue further accented by gold as it followed his body line, the top however didn’t have any sheer elements this time or crystals. 

His white hair slicked back and pushed away from his face, and resting on top was his crown, shimmering and just as ethereal as a diamond. 

“You look etherial as always…” Jongdae comments. “How do people even manage to breathe around you?” 

“They don’t.” Sehun chuckles, finishing up cleaning up the vanity. 

“You do as well… you should see.” Minseok picks up a mirror, handing it to him. 

“Wow hyung, you did great!” He marvels at the deep silver sitting on his lid, accented by a blue in similar lines to Minseok’s eyes, just not as dramatic, his opposite just not as

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it.” He continues cleaning up as well. 

Jongdae pouts a little putting down the mirror. “Too bad I don’t have a veil to match.” 

Minseok gives him a look. 

Jongdae can only laugh. “Of course you did, and I’m sure there are gloves too… let me see.” 

Minseok brings over the items, the material of the gloves this time a thinner skin tight leather and fully black, the veil a light blue with similar accents to his outfit along it, although the weaving of the veil seemed different. “The material seems thicker.” Jongdae rubs it between his fingers. 

“It is… less visibility, they’re going to be looking at you a lot already.” Minseok replies. 

Jongdae chuckles. “Don’t want any one looking _too_ hard hyung?” He teases as he stands up. 

Minseok shrugs. “Maybe.” His eyes trail down the whole outfit, noting the material cinching his waist at the middle. 

“We should get ready to leave, hyung…” Sehun announces. 

Minseok nods in acknowledgement, and then they both put on the last of their items, taking one last breath as they exit the room into the hall on their way to where the festivities were being held. He could feel that familiar buzzing under his skin, along with the butterflies. 

He was both anxious to get in there and to steer it off longer.

"Is this how you felt?" He asks as they finally arrive at the doors. 

Minseok looks at him with a smile. "Nervous? A little yeah, but then I was reminded I wouldn't be alone." This time he offers his arm to Jongdae. 

He smiles then. "Right." 

And before he realizes the doors are being opened and then all eyes on them, and he can feel the way that they coldly analyze and assess him. Picking apart of his being, it had him wanting to subconsciously reach up and see if there was a hair out of place from his style. But he knows they've talked through this, he couldn't give them a reason to see him sweat. 

It gives him an extra boost of comfort seeing Luhan's gaze meet their own as they greet him before going to their first dance. 

"You're doing great." Minseok whispers into his ear when they're close enough, just the most subtle brush of the fabric against his ear. 

That settles him a bit more, and he is able to get through the rest of the brain without too much thought and not many mistakes. He knows that they've done okay when then applause from the room. 

"Thank you for joining us this evening, and please enjoy the rest of the festivities." Luhan declares from the top of the room, stepping down after he's done and beginning to mingle with the people around him. 

Jongdae lets out a little breath. "And now for the hard part right?" He whispers to Min. 

"You'd be correct... do you want a drink before they descend?" He looks at him. 

"That would be nice..." Jongdae nods, remembering that drinking here isn't done in front of others really, as it did call for you to lift your veil momentarily. 

"Here you go." Minseok hands him a glass of a pinkish colored liquid, it's small enough to be downed in one shot, which he does surveying the room around him, to the guards lining the walls in their armor, along with various other servants, including Junmyeon and Sehun. 

"Why are Junmyeon-hyung and Sehun lined up like that with the other servants?" He leans over to Minseok, placing the glass down on the table. 

"To be at the ready should their masters need anything," He explains. "Antiquated, I know. My brother dislikes the tradition as well, but he has to take things one at a time."

Jongdae nods, understanding that obviously years of some traditions couldn't be overturned over night especially if there were other people in say of your legislation and actions. 

Having the crown didn't mean total authority. 

A true double edged sword. 

"Incoming." Minseok mutters, straightening out his clothing and setting down his empty glass as they prepared to receive three people. 

"Your Majesties..." The man greets them both with a polite voice, a smile of sorts in his eyes. 

"Elders..." Minseok dips his head politely. 

Their attention then moves to Jongdae, gazes appraising them. “Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty. Welcome to Cherimon.” 

“Thank you, it's good to be here.” Jongdae can feel the way, Minseok’s arm curls lightly behind him, hand resting on the small of his back. 

“I trust that your trip was pleasant, and that the accommodations have been up to par?” 

Jongdae nods. “The trip was pleasant, and everything has been more than adequate. I’m quite thankful for the warm welcome, and the event that I was told you organized tonight.” His gaze doesn’t waiver from any of theirs. 

“Not at all… we’re glad that you’re enjoying yourself so far, now if you’ll excuse us.” 

The pair watch them fade off into the crowd, and Jongdae lets out a little breath, smiling a little bit. “Well that wasn’t too bad.” 

Minseok smiles a little too. “Hmm, you did well… but they’ll be back.” He rubs a few circles on Jongdae’s back. 

From there they go to greet various other people that come up to them, or that Minseok would introduce to him. Honestly it was beginning to make his head spin a little with how many people he was meeting, even if he had been doing it a majority of his life, this was a little different. 

On the upside he got many compliments about his outfit and hair, that and he noticed some of the scathing looks no doubt from people who would’ve loved to have courted their lovely prince. 

“Min, I’m starting to think I committed a crime.” Jongdae mentions once they get a break in the stream of people. 

Minseok looks over at him. “Hmm?” 

“I stole their beloved prince, I ruined some dreams by some of the looks I’ve been receiving.” Jongdae chuckles. 

“Oh I see, well you’re right… you did commit a crime. You stole my heart and you’ll be serving for the rest of your life.” the older royal then sneaks a kiss to his cheek quickly. 

Jongdae can only smile at that, just shaking his head as the room is called to attention by one of the elders a utensil against a crystal glass. 

“Good evening, again as his Majesty stated, I would like to thank you all for joining us in this celebration welcoming our beloved Second Prince home, as well as his spouse for their union. For the first time in nearly fifty years, we now know peace between our kingdoms, and the doors are open to something more… May your reign be long and prosperous.” 

The rest of the room cheers their agreement, both Jongdae and Minseok give smiles in acknowledgment. 

“That being said, I would graciously ask that our former prince serenade us?” The elder looks meaningfully towards Minseok. 

Next to them Luhan’s eyes narrow slightly. “Don’t you think that my brother should rest, he has traveled all this way after all.” There’s steel in his eyes despite his pleasant tone. 

“But seeing as it is his first time back since the union, he wouldn’t be opposed to filling the hall with his skill. He wouldn’t deny his people that?” The Elder raises an eyebrow. 

Luhan opens his mouth to argue but, Minseok stops him with a raise of his hand. 

“Its okay, Brother… I’ll do it.” Minseok gives an easy smile. 

The Elder claps his hands together in delight. “Excellent… please bring out the harp.” 

They all watch the golden instrument being wheeled out, ornate and delicate despite its size, Jongdae can only imagine playing an instrument with so many string and knowing what they all do. 

“Looks like you’ve gotten your wish this evening.” Minseok whispers before going over to the instrument, removing his gloves in the process. 

In the next few moments, the suddenly silent hall is filled with music, quiet yet practiced sounds flowing from the strings of the instrument. Jongdae hadn’t thought that his husband could possibly get any more breath taking, but he was oh so wrong. Once the music ends it's like a trance had been lifted from the room, soon filled with loud applause. 

“He had the gall to say that he was worried that he was rusty.” remarks Jongdae. 

Luhan beside him lets out a little amused huff. “That sounds like my brother. He’s always had a horrible habit of underestimating himself.” 

The evening ends soon after that after a few more drinks and some food, and a little more mingling before they’re allowed to turn in further for the night. By the end of the night, Jongdae’s feeling a little lighter. 

“Well, that was a lot of fun.” Jongdae remarks, eyes closed while getting his eye make up removed. 

Junmyeon hums his own agreement, getting the last of the eye make up off. “But I’m sure, that you’re glad that you’re both finished for the night.” 

“That’s true… I think I’ll sleep easy tonight.” Jongdae smiles stretching a little bit. 

Minseok then finishes getting his makeup removed as well. “It has been a long day, that being said we can take it from here. You two should retire for the night.” He smiles. 

“You’re sure, Hyung?” Sehun questions. 

He nods. “Now you both get some rest… There will be plenty more to do tomorrow.” 

Jongdae nods in agreement as well, giving the pair a smile. “Goodnight.” he tells them as they depart from the room, issuing their own farewell for the evening. 

Jongdae stands up, from his seat, giving another large stretch, from the bed Tan had claimed her spot, tail thumping lazily, as she watched the two interact. He takes the time to scratch her behind the ears. “We haven’t paid you any attention today, have we?” He chuckles a little as she trills a little in response, pushing her head against his head. 

“Also, you lied Min, you said that you were rusty…” He goes over and wraps his arms around him. “That playing wasn’t rusty. Maybe, we’ll have to give you a harp at home, my mom would be beyond overjoyed.” 

Minseok kisses one of Jongdae’s hands. “But you still got your wish didn’t you? And maybe, I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

Jongdae lets out a happy little hum, pulling away from Minseok with a light kiss to his temple, beginning to take off the layers of clothing it seemed and prepare for bed. But he’s stopped by Minseok coming behind him and wrapping his hands around his waist. 

“Oh… I see now, you wanted us alone.” He smiles, leaning back a little. 

“Guilty,” Minseok pecks his cheek. “And how can I not, with you looking like this tonight? It seemed like you _wanted_ my attention.” 

Jongdae turns around in his arms then, smiling. “Then maybe you should help me get ready for bed.” 

Minseok smirks a little. “I like that idea.” 

Turns out he wasn’t as tired as he originally thought. 

***

The next morning brings, a lazy time and bed, and the tracing of patterns against skin. Minseok’s slightly colder hands making gentle circles against the back of his skin, causing Jongdae to shiver slightly despite being under an extra pelt along with the fire in the corner as requested by Minseok the night before. 

Jongdae turns his head, to rest his chin on his husbands sternum. Blond hair still slightly fluffed up. “Min… can we go out into the snow?” 

“I don’t see why not, I’ve been waiting for you to ask…” He kind of chuckles, chest vibrating with movement. 

“Lets go then!” Jongdae jumps out of the bed, and disappearing into the restroom. A moment later his head pops out just a moment later. “We might need a bath…” He laughs. 

Minseok can only look after him with a fond smile. “I’ll alert Junmyeon and Sehun.” 

The rest of the morning goes by pretty quickly, but eventually to Jongdae’s excitement they finally get out into the snow, after Minseok made sure that he was dressed properly in the treated clothes and shoes that he had gotten for him weeks prior. By the time Minseok makes it out to join him, the other is practically knee deep in snow with the biggest smile on his face as he holds snow in his hands. 

“Its so cold… but solid, much more than the stuff after the day of our wedding.” He sort of marvels at the texture, squishing it between his hands. “Its kind of like you.” 

Minseok laughs. “Like me?” The crunching beneath his feet halting. 

“Mhm… pretty and soft.” His breath curls again in the air with the words. 

Minseok nods. “Okay, fair…” He can only accept it as many times he has compared Jongdae to a flower or sunlight. “Now put these on, you will thank me later…” He holds out the pair of matching gloves to the rest of the set. 

Jongdae drops the snow, brushing some of the melted water off before placing them on, his hands already turning a little red as well as his cheeks, nose, and then tips of his ears from the short time being in the frigid air. 

“Your cheeks are already red…” Minseok comments. 

“Really?” Jongdae puts his hands up to his cheeks. 

“Mhm,” He takes a step forward, kissing both of the cheeks and his nose lightly. “Its cute.” 

Jongdae only smiles, slightly melting at the gentle touch from his lips. 

“And another good thing,” Minseok drops his hands from his face to reach for some snow, forming a ball in his hand. “The snow is the perfect density…” 

Jongdae cocks his head to the side a little. “For what?” 

“For this.” Minseok hurls the perfectly made snow ball at his husband, bits of snow now stuck in his blond locks, a look of surprise on his face. 

“Hey!” He splutters. 

Minseok doesn’t give him another chance before he pelts another snowball at him, and it doesn’t take long before Jongdae catches on and they spend the rest of their time engaging in a snowball fight. Minseok having to coax him back inside of the palace once it was time for dinner, and once Jongdae started actively shivering despite all the layers. 

Jongdae would also argue that he was the one to win the snowball fight. 

But Minseok would argue that he was the one to win in the end as they spend the rest of the evening up until dinner, curled up in front of the fire sipping cider.

“We’ll have to do that again…” Jongdae comments still curled up next to him, a throw over the lower half of his body. 

Minseok smiles. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’ll have to take you ice skating next time.” 

Jongdae looks at him with slightly wide eyes. “Ice skating?” what could he catch him off guard with next? “What is that?” 

Minseok merely chuckles, going in for another sip of his drink. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae whines.

**Author's Note:**

> Cherimon: Greek for Winter
> 
> Aestas: Latin for Summer
> 
> Seronda: Turkish for Autumn
> 
> Vensa: Lojban for Spring


End file.
